Frozen hearts
by GRANDDRAGONLORD
Summary: My oc suffers the traumas of wars. Will he be able come back to he light with the help of our favorite ice queen or will all be lost.


**Special thanks to my G.M.A.D friends. I literally couldn't have gotten this far with ought you guys. Kura and Sakura this is for you I know this took a loooooooonnng time to publish, my laptop suckkkkssss. But I need help and your advice. This will probably bad its my first time at a thought out story.****See if u can read this. **_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_**. **

**I don't own frozen I wish.**

The kingdom of Arendelle was celebrating the best time of the year. Christmas! The citizens murmuring and bustling through the city. Banners tapestries, trees , decorations were all spread out through the city. Greens, reds, whites colors emblazoned on practically every surface. The town was covered in a few inches of snow. Nothing the people couldn't handle. It made the festivities better just because of the environment. In a small room of the main castle a conundrum was being solved.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel" repeated Elsa for the millionth time in her life. The last time she was this nervous was the night of the accident over 13 years ago. That night she had almost killed her sister Anna. That night her isolation started. Said isolation to keep her from hurting her sister and others. 13 years of being locked in a room by herself.

Anna's constant pleading for her to come out and build a snowman made it far worse. It took all of her will not to come out. She had to stay in. Until she learned how to control her powers she couldn't see her beloved sister.

How badly she wished that her parents were still alive. With them alive she could have been guided through these tough years. Ever since their death 3 years ago her relationship with Anna had dissipated until there was no relationship at all. She came by less and less until her visits stopped altogether.

But after 3 years the day she dreaded had arrived. The day of her coronation. After her 21st birthday she was old enough to be crowned acting monarch of Arendelle. For the first time in 13 years she would see company, and not just any company but monarchs from all corners of the world. If she lost control of her powers… she didn't want to even think about what would happen.

She couldn't let the negative thoughts dominate her mind. She had to focus. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel, don't let them know". The familiar mantra repeated through her head.

On the other side of the archipelago the clouds parted as a large silver dragon glided over the clouds. On the silver expanse of its back laying in a position only a master dragon rider could achieve Waryda was lain diagonally on Ashgos back. Mulling over the letter he received he patted Ashgos, who hummed in approval. The letter was sent to his realm on December 20th. Ironicaly he had never heard of this "Arendelle" before and was keen to explore it. Even more interesting was the fact that when he received the letter his fellow G.M.A.D members Kura, and Sura threw him out his own realm with giggles and the phrase "have fun".

After traveling for the last 3 weeks with only an expanse of ocean beneath them, finding Arendelle wasn't hard at all. All they had to do was follow the long line of ships that extended for the last 16 leagues. Being a big event it was obvious that almost all kingdoms would wish to attend the coronation.

Following the ships wasn't hard. But guessing the fact that they hadn't seen dragons was a likely occurrence so the duo shot up higher into the sky. At last reaching to the point where they couldn't be observed, Waryda scanned the ground for a small clearing where he could land. After a few minutes he found such a clearing. With a grin he rubbed one of the small horns over Ashgos's left eye.

"Ash fly over the clearing to your left" Waryda instructed as his dragon glided over to the area. Giving a smile to his friend he laughed of out "see you in a few days". Ashgos gave him the best equivalent of o draconian smile and mentally said "Little one don't get into trouble"

Jumping off of her and landing on solid ground was a relief to him. As he stood up he stretched out his muscles. As much as he loved to fly being cooped up in a saddle for 3 weeks would drive anyone insane.

Walking out from the woods he casually strolled his way over to the town docks. He was internally smirking. A chance to explore the vast land of Arendelle. Exploring the town he saw the one thing he was looking for. The strawberries looked absolutely delectable. Pulling out the sac of coins Kura gave him he was about to buy a batch when

**THUMP**

In the next moment Waryda found himself on the ground feeling as if he got hit with a sledge hammer. Groggily getting on his knees he noticed a small pool of blood from a gash on his forehead. Pushing his hand over the cut to staunch the bleeding he heard an angry feminine voice.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Turning his head to the direction of the angry voice Waryda was confronted by a girl of his age. She wore a green dress had strawberry red hair freckles and light blue eyes.

Waryda`s eyes widened. Here he was attempting to buy some strawberries and this girl slammed into him with strength more than most of his companions would be jealous of and he was the bad one?!

"Me you were the one who slammed into me like a titan!"

Anna was very unhappy. For the first time in forever she had gotten out of the castle and this guy slammed into her. Attractive yes, but that was besides the point.

"Look i`ve been waiting for this day for years and I won't have you ruining it!"

Waryda spluttered in anger. The first person he met in Arendelle and it was this explosive female. In the last 500 years he hadn't met someone this explosive except for his sister. Furrowing his brow he crossed his arms.

"Believe me I will be happy to leave you alone, so bye."

With that he attempted to purchase the berries which he came for but a tap on his shoulder alertedhim to the girl. Turning around with a sigh he noticed the impatient look on her face. Bored and tired of the argument he asked with a sigh, "What is it" her eyes rose in annoyance.

"I'm still expecting an apology." His arms tightened their grip and the metal of his gauntlets groaned as the black metal shifted.

"You'll get my apology when I'm six feet in the ground." She clenched her teeth and stalked away. Turning back around he bought the strawberries fitting the lot of them into his pack. But as he made his way back to the docks he saw a sight that made him fall to the floor in laughter. The same girl who annoyed him earlier had fallen into a boat. The sadistic pleasure of seeing her potentially fall into the water was ruined as a man in a white suite on a horse helped her up/ Dusting himself off the floorboards he sighed. "Why do women hate me?"

The man who helped the girl parade behind Waryda and tapped his shoulder. "Well mate with an attitude like it's no wonder, Also I don't think that women find prosthetics all that appealing", he claimed while pointing to Waryda`s prosthetic legs.

With a dark growl Waryda let this man feel the bite of his prosthetics as he slammed his foot into the other man's feet. The resounding howl that erupted from the man's throat gave Waryda a sadistic pleasure, as he learned not to insult him again. As the man fell into the same boat that the girl fell into. With a evil smile that would rival Saurons he smashed his fist with all his might into the portcullis effectively destroying the cable that held the boat in place. As the boat sailed off of the dock all the man could utter was "Oh".

Turning back around Waryda stalked back to the place that he came to. As he walked back to the church he had a strawberry in one hand and a large grin on his face. This day was good so far.

**To be continued…**

**Read and review please, and im preety sure that this is crap but PLEASE no flames? Changeofheart yayayayayayayayaayyahope u like. shre daru granu kilni nadur** **omni kazdul bagul kuondmischi bagu,duni kanmar omidi schuuu aschil borzum nischi.**


End file.
